


Sharing Seasons

by Kyre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FlameMoth, I can't be any more creatives, M/M, Oneshot, Reader Is Not Frisk, but at the same time it doesn't, but not, character interactions, crackfic, crackship, get it? it's quantum physics joke, i don't know how to tag, i mean it does happen, nevermind, one timeline that could have happened, post pacific route, reader is just reader, romantic possibility, surface arc, thirds person POV, ye that's the name of the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyre/pseuds/Kyre
Summary: Starring a certain fire elemental to a certain scenario that could have happened with a certain woman instead in a different timeline.  In other words, where the question can you smell magic? gets its answers. *cue audible wink*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agraulis_vanillae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/gifts).



> SOOO, THANKSGIVING HUH?!!!
> 
> Here a little something to make your day, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> For those who didn't know, Kali is Nilla's OC from our joined work Crossroads Cafe that I use in the story, hence why I'm making it into a gift. She's an absolute sweetheart for letting me do this. Without her blessings (or the lack thereof- i wrote this behind her back tbh) this wouldn't be published at all!
> 
> Update : now with picture! \\(^w^)/
> 
> Nyhahw without further ado, let's go read!

It is one of those days where rain pours down on the small town of Ebott, the rhythm steady and slowly like an orchestra for the rare rain of December. This is the rain that will mellow any cheerful mood, as melancholy spreads through the air via cold moisture of the room. In a day like this one, would want to snuggle at home, covered in blankets while looking at the dripping water from the window frame while drinking warm drinks.

Such thoughts would have likely passed most of the souls in the area but not him. A man looked upon the sky, inspecting the dark clouds that float above the roof he stood under, the rain pouring down from them not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

It is not the fact that he hates rain, no- for some absurd reason he actually likes it, only the fact that he’s a fire elemental monster puts a damper on the matter. Hm... he pauses at the thought. Perhaps too much time has been spent with his friend. Though he cannot die from being splashed by water, it weakens his magic that holds his entire form and also the magic output he’s using. By being soaked in water, it would automatically burn the magic that concentrates in the air, and make his flame respond by raising his core temperature.

That- and the fact is, if there was not enough magic in the air he had to preserve himself by reforming his shape, which could turn into as small as a spark could. It was not entirely pleasant, and the male monster wished it would never come to that.

Clutching his worn weather-proof leather jacket closer, he managed to control magic and heat distributing around him by making his frame small so he won’t burn too fast, though the side effect was that it creates some sort of steam around him with a wavy mirage-like effect and attracted more moisture.

He sighed once again, contemplating his choices so much so that he does not realize there’s a figure walking towards his direction. A sudden shift in the pattern of rain drops hitting the ground caused him to glance up, though the person stood before him just as he does, now looking face to face with each other.

They’re wearing a white raincoat, holding a butterfly themed umbrella with black trim lining the edges and bright green rain boots on. They silently offer the umbrella, angling it carefully to make sure that water dripping off the umbrella won’t spill on him.

As he took the time to consider whether to take the umbrella or not, they spoke to him in a gentle voice, “I'm starting to open a café right across the street today, when I noticed you across the street. Feel free to wait there until the rain ceases.”

After that they turned on their heels, going back the way they came before, not even turning back to see his answer.

 

He then immediately realizes that they were giving him a choice, that if he had some time to spare, he could follow them and if not, he could just leave with the umbrella. Something in his magic tells him that he could trust this person, despite not getting a full look of their face that was hidden behind the raincoat, he felt the intent radiating from their soul means no harm. And thus he picked the umbrella and walked from his shelter, crossing the road with a speed that was nearly a jog to the other side of the street.

_There!_

He saw it, the once empty building that was out for sale had transformed the exterior into a full fledged café, with lights installed outside the outdoor area. Unfortunately he had no time to admire the sign's script and immediately walked in, straight through the door.

Once inside, the man folded the umbrella with extra care to prevent any stray drops from getting anywhere near his exposed hands. He then realized that his flames were burning a little higher ever since he stepped into the establishment, showing the immense concentration of magical residue in the air. His white ember eyes scanned the room, as he found that it looked just as nice as the exterior, though there were still lots of moving boxes littered across the shop, most of the necessary shop equipment was there.

Tables and chairs were arranged to allow movement in between tables, with the exceptions for tables that stick close to the windows were equipped with blinds. The opposite side of the room was also the same, though it looks more decorated then the other half, with some of the windows hanging posters and some sort of advertisement. The wall across the door had a long counter that looked diner-like, surrounding some part of the space between the wall and an empty display case. A door was located next to the display, and a hallway next to it.

As he put the umbrella in a nearby umbrella rack next to a the coat hanger with a dripping raincoat and soggy green rain boots next to it, and began removing his damp jacket when the person from before emerged from the hallway. Finally getting a close look at the person that helped him, he examines their outfit closely. They’re wearing glasses, a black t-shirt with a butterfly’s silhouette in white, ripped jeans and brown sneakers. He finds it fitting for them, as the worn holes flashing glimpses of skin in the jeans and soft cotton shirt makes them look down to earth and approachable.

They were carrying a box that looks quite heavy with both hands, and they seemed surprised to see him but smiled nonetheless, “Ah, hey! Feel free to look around or take a seat anywhere you want, while I’m arranging this.”

The fire elemental snapped from his thoughts and realized that he had been standing near the door longer than he thought. Almost on instinct, he walks towards them, taking the box from their hands and with a deep low voice he asks, “Where do you want to put this?”

They stare at him for a moment, their eyes widening to reveal a beautiful silver hue around the hazel iris behind their glasses. “I- Uh, on the counter beside the cashier machine please.” He immediately walks around the space, putting the box on the counter top with utmost care.

 

“Is there anything else?” They shook their head, waving their hands around them in objection, “I-Its fine, I can do it myself! After all it would-”

Not letting them finish their sentence, he cuts her off by moving closer, his fire crackling with his resolve. Their jaw tensed stubbornly for a while, but he remains firm as well. Not long after they surrender with a sigh, shoulders slumping and smiled ruefully at him as their expression relaxes.

“Alright, I guess so... But just a couple of the light boxes okay? I can handle the rest myself.” They emphasized the last sentence before walking away from the counter, leading the man into the previous hallway he saw before.

There were two sections, next to the hallway entry was another door with a dark wood accent, while at the end of the hallway was two restrooms that with the sign already up. Following what he presumed to be the owner of this establishment, he enters the room with a wooden door only to be greeted with lots of boxes. There are labels on the boxes, which make it easier for him to guess which ones he could pick without damaging their pride any further.

They cleared their throat to gain the elemental’s attention, “So, what's your name? Don’t want to keep calling you, ‘hey’ or ‘sir’ all the time, right?” That sentence got him to chuckle, it reminds him a lot of one of his loyal customer and friend.

“My name is Grillby, pleasure to meet you...” The last line was hung half intentionally, because the original purpose was for them to answer the last part, but what got him to stop completely was them offering their hands to shake.

Upon meeting a number of humans in a 2 year span, Grillby had never encounter any that didn’t look to him with fear whenever he come close, not even to start a handshake before being assured by those who had know him. Slowly, he lifts his hand and held their hand firmly, finding their hand did not flinch yet relaxes to conform to his touch much like holding hands rather than shaking.

“The name’s Kali, I identify as a girl despite my tomboyish ways.” Kali chuckled as she shook Grillby’s hand one more time before letting it go, making his fire trail from their hand reluctantly in an unconscious attempt to keep contact.

Once he realized what his magic had done, a flush of blue overtook a part of his face, though he felt quite relieved that she hadn’t noticed and moved to pick up some boxes. Ignoring his thoughts for the time being, Grillby rolled the ends of his shirt sleeves to get ready for working.

 

With his help the moving had done much faster, though once it's all done, one of the clocks on the wall chimed. They finally start to unpack the boxes, with Kali chatting in the meantime to fill the silence between them. She asked Grillby why he would be out at such an ungodly hour in the morning, in which he responded with “...work.” and responded with a short explanation of it after another question prompt.

“You don’t really speak much do you?” Kali mutters while hoisting small boxes to the counter, receiving a worried look from the white embers hidden behind his magic glasses. Did she think he was ignoring her? “Don’t worry, I mean my partner also never speaks, so I'm used to it by now.”

Grillby could feel his flames freeze, what kind of partner could she be talking about? The answer comes almost immediately, not letting him finish his thoughts as a black cat suddenly jumped right by his leg. It was silent so Grillby had yet to notice it, until it had settled down and began purring softly on his shoes.

“Kali..?”

She turned when hearing her name and was about to ask what’s wrong when she noticed the fuzzy addition on top of his shoe. “That’s my partner Beat, they seem to like you.” she chuckled while crouching down and fixating her eyes on the cat, “Stop bothering Grillby and go upstairs, I've got some boxes up there with food.” As if understanding her command, the cat stood up, meowed lowly and walked towards the hallway.

Grillby could only look in astonishment as the small figure walk away from him until it disappears from his eyes. Finding themselves in another silence, he seized this opportunity to ask, “Beet? Like the plant?”

Kali shifts in place for a while before nodding, her lips turned into a playful smile, “...Sure. I think they are really sweet so I guess I just gave in to my inner food nerd.” Light in her eyes dimmed at the last words, that Grillby felt the need to convey his thoughts, “...I think its a nice name, yours suits you as well.”

The flaming monster happen to caught Kali off guard, causing a faint blush to rise on her cheeks and a repressed gesture that looked like she was about to rub her cheeks. “T-Thanks I guess. C’mon, let’s continue this rumble.” She turned on her heel, trying hard not to face the fiery monster, hiding her intensifying blush and panicked expression behind cardboard boxes.

 _It's a shame though, she's pretty when she blushes-_ Grillby mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking?! Distracting himself with unpacking more boxes the conversation ended awkwardly as they moved more boxes out of the room.

 

In the middle of moving, Grillby noticed that she seems to be in deep thought, constantly squinting her eyes in order to focus on something. It took a while until he can’t handle his own curiosity- a rare occurrence, and ask her about it.

“Oh! I kept smelling something and trying to figure out which box has ingredients that leaked.” She brings her hand closer to her face and smells it, gaze averted to the side as she thinks, “But the scent is strange. It’s nothing like ingredients or tea I had, its more like...” She presses a thumb to her cheek, chewing on the inside of her mouth a little bit, “Its like magic.”

If hell could freeze, it certainly would have at that moment because Grillby instantly noticed that the hand she smelled was the hand she used to shake hands with him. He realized that some of his magic residue must have attached on her, and the fact that she could sense his magic in his scent caused him to blush fiercely. His magic burned brightly in the air, his flames had been completely overtaken with blue.

Kali noticed the changes in the room’s lighting and looked to the second source of light. At first she was shocked to see him burning so brightly, but then her gaping mouth curled into smile with her eyeteeth peeking out between her lips and a full light-hearted laughter fills the room. “Hahaha! I’m sorry but you- pfft, oh god your blush! I can’t even!!!”

Grillby looked away, not wanting to face her in embarrassment and trying to regain his composure. He realizes that by doing this, he burns the magic in the air faster than he should, though he could not help it. This woman that he just met had been driving him crazier than she should have, and his soul longs for her smile and laugh.

Kali had calmed down enough to mutter another apology and make remark lightly, “Don’t worry, blue suits you well and-” she paused, looking a bit embarrassed, “I like your scent, it reminds me of summer. Warm at day, beautiful at nights, and kinda making you long for it all the time.” She ends the sentence with a sweet smile, suddenly turned to face him, “Like you, I suppose!”

Kali grinned widely, with hands clasped behind her and legs crossed at the ankle, then turned back before she can see the damage she had dealt to him. Grillby flushed blue again, and his soul nearly jumped out of his chest. There is nothing that he could do to prepare himself of such a surprise attack, yet he loved every single moment of it. For now though, he let the feeling sink down, there are much more important things to do.

 

After breaking the ice, they kept chatting for the rest of the moving- though it more of her asking him and reading his gestures, she seems to catch on pretty quick to the point he didn't need to convey his thoughts anymore. Although it became a bit worrying for Grillby if she happened to notice his attempts to hide the fact he was stealing glances to her once in a while, yet it also became something that makes his soul sing with curiosity, to know how she would react to the long stares he caught himself doing.

 

It took another 2 hours until most of the boxes are unpacked when Kali stopped him, saying that the rest would be put by workers she had hired. Grillby thought to protest but then swallowed it and let the feeling go, for him it is hard to let a job unfinished, then he remembered that she might need rest too. Despite having called them off, she seemed reluctant to cease working as well.

“...I think its time to have a break, Kali.” She looked up from the silver utensils she was holding, and checked the clock with tired eyes, before glancing back to the fire monster, “Perfect timing! I want to show you something, can you sit near the counter and wait there?” After saying that Kali walked to the kitchen door behind the door, the doors flapping a few times before stopping shut.

Grillby did as she told, picking a seat near the counter and wait for her to come back. He wasn't accustomed to being on the other side of the counter. Kali walked out from the kitchen doors with a mug on her hands with an excited smile. “Its a special recipe of mine, I’d like you to try it and tell me if it’s good for local tastes or not.” She said cheerfully, sliding the mug to Grillby with eyes that sparkled with anticipation. Although feeling a bit wary, he picked up the mug and slowly bring the edge to his conjured mouth. It tastes of chocolate, butter and cinnamon, with a hint of heat that made itself known at the back of the throat.

The liquid slides with ease, though the moment it does, Grillby’s fire rises a few inches before calming down. Putting the mug away he look at Kali in disbelief, “Was that...?”

“Magic? Yeah it is.” The young woman pulled a plastic chair behind the counter, seating down with a gleeful smile. The bartender is utterly lost for words, how is this possible? Grillby inspected the mug closer, seeing there was some sort of magic residue at the foam. He sipped again, rolling the flavor in his mouth and allowing air to highlight the taste across his tongue

“...It’s magic infused ingredients, the sugar to be exact.”

Kali clapped their hands, looking genuinely ecstatic for his answer, “You’re right! As expected of a skilled bartender.” Blue flame flicker at the top of his head, the way she genuinely praised him had somehow make him bashful and became more self aware.

She leaned forward, using her hands to prop her head while her eyes lit in curiosity, and her glasses fall a bit on her nose as she ask with genuine interest, “How’s it? Is it good enough for café menu?”

Grillby moved back a little to prevent from being overwhelmed from the drink and from a different smell that emanated off of her when she get close. Though he cannot define it well, it seems that there are two clashing fragrances, and he cannot decide which one is hers the two smells overlapped each other.

There is also the nagging voice in the back of his head that tells him he is missing something important, but he ignored it and focused on the task on hand to appraise the drink. Grillby ponder for a moment, looking back and forth from the mug to Kali. It’s certainly delicious, not too heavy and even though it served warm, the drink seems to be suited for cold too. He uttered his opinions in form of critical analysis and offered his suggestion.

 

The two chatted for quite awhile so that neither of them realized that the rain had stopped for a while. “Ah look!” Kali pointed outside, where sunlight had filled the street, highlighting the puddle that formed on the streets.

Grillby looked out at the sunny weather, feeling a little bit sad that their time together had come to end, yet he also felt happy that he met her today. Some part of him wished to meet her again, and it made his soul flicker with sparks.

When he found his gaze drawing back to her, Kali smiled at him, his soul stuttering in response. With an even wider smile, she stands to sends him off, accidentally bumping into him when she was rushing to open the door for him.

The passing close contact was enough for him to catch the scent of her, as he shrugged his leather jacket back on, somewhat stronger so that he could tell it apart from the other nagging one.

It smells like rain, not the heavy thunderstorm or the dropping rain, but the earthy scent that tells when rain would come to visit, as well as once the storm stops. Grillby had decided that it's his new favorite scent, and he’s sure that his soul would remember it dearly.

On impulse, he reached for Kali's hand and bowed low to press his mouth to the top of her hand. He relaxed his hold so almost immediately she pressed her hand close to her face after, pushing back drifting hair to disguise the gesture. He bid his goodbye half-heartedly, and smiled to her one more time before walking out the door, “Thank you for having me, I hope you have a nice day.”

As Grillby walked from the café he kept his eyes on her, then upon noticing Kali waving, he waved back as he left while occasionally looking back until the café disappears from his vision.

 

Looking upon the clear blue sky the fire elemental delivered his wish to the sky, directly to the stars hiding behind it, hoping he would be able to visit her again.

 

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

 

 

 

“Eeep!” Kali sat on one of the bar stools at the counter, rubbing her reddening cheeks furiously. “Nooo more..!” A cat who just sat on the counter flinched in shock, observing it's partner unusual behavior with slightly worried eyes.

“Why must he be so dang... hot!” She slams her head to the counter with worrying force. “Ughhh and that was a pun too...”

The cat could only watch, bemused, as she had her meltdown next to the two mugs they were drinking from. Somehow, they managed to smirk as the black cat crawled towards the woman's face and lightly nuzzle her nose.

“Yeah right, as if your sympathy going to brighten the mood- Wait, did you just...” without waiting her to finish the cat had already jumped from the counter and to the kitchen.

With a tired face, Kali smacked her head back onto the fine wood counter and sighed, “I hate you so much... Hopefully I won't be meeting him anytime soon, this is too much for my poor heart. Wha-?! Oh gosh darnit! Cat, get back here you pun-spreading bastard!! THIS ISN'T COOL Y'KNOW!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end notes (=w=)/
> 
> If you're curious about the owner of this awesome character, please visit [Agraulis_vanillae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Agraulis_vanillae) and take a look at some of her stories! I guarantee it's going to be a great way to pass your thanksgiving at home. 
> 
> If you're curious in how the main story plays out/ the main road, you can visit the story [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7757761/chapters/17924896) We also plan to release something there so look forward to it!
> 
> If you enjoy the story and have some questions to ask, you can go to the comment section or visit the official Crossroads tumblr at crossroadscafe.tumblr.com Kali is mostly there to answer and perhaps you can caught a glimpse of a black cat loitering around.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
